


Good Chances

by BuckyVaRog



Category: Crashing (UK TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyVaRog/pseuds/BuckyVaRog
Summary: Dramatics between the ridiculous het love triangle, then ridiculous coming out of sorts from Sam





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing and it really doesn't matter because my ship came true anyways, thank bless
> 
> I may or may not continue this further than one chapter, it really depends on how creative and motivated and not-busy-with-college I am

Lots of shouting. That's what pulls Sam away from gazing quite sappily up at Fred from Melody's lap. Then it's Kate storming in with Anthony hot on her heels.  _Then_ it's a nice stripey mug being thrown, subsequently shattering against the cement floor.

Melody startles so hard Sam is nearly thrown off the couch. "Woah, hey!" He sits up grumpily, huddling up to Fred's side.

Kate stands there for a few still moments, eyes shiny and cheeks pink, before angrily stomping off down the hall.

Anthony looks torn between going after her and staying put. Instead, he just continues shouting. "Kate, just listen!" 

"No, Anthony, let her have a moment," Lulu looks grim. She puts a hand on his forearm, which he quickly shakes off with an annoyed frown.

"I think  _I_ need a moment," Then he's gone off too. Leaving Melody, Sam and Fred to stare wide eyed at the last remaining clue as to whatever the fuck is going on. Sam thinks he has an idea, seeing as Kate is angry at Anthony, Anthony is  _seemingly_ angry at Lulu and Lulu looks more like a kicked puppy. 

Sam perks up. "Did you and Anthony fuck?"

Her lips twist meanly. "Did you and Fred?" She spits out, sulking back to her chair at the end of the sofa.

Mel looks between Sam and Lulu, startled grin on her face.

He spares a brief glance at Fred before, "Not yet, but I think my chances are decent."

Mel laughs loudly, and even in her grim state, Lulu can't help but laugh too.


End file.
